memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussion:Praxis
das datum der explosion wiedersprciht zwei weiteren quellen(Star Trek VI: Das unentdeckte Land und 2291)... welche ist richtig??? --Shisma 21:31, 23. Feb 2005 (GMT) :Ich glaube das kommt daher, dass man zunächst Star Trek VI (wahllos) ins Jahr 2293 legte, dann kamen die besser datierten Star Trek: Treffen der Generationen und Besuch von der alten Enterprise sowie (das schlecht recherchierte) Tuvoks Flashback -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 22:12, 23. Feb 2005 (GMT) wo wird denn gasagt das praxis der mond von kronos ist? --Shisma 18:31, 11. Nov 2005 (UTC) * das wird nicht ausdrücklich erwähnt. Allerdings ist davon auszugehen, da (Auszug aus dem Originalscript): SPOCK: The moon's decimation means an almost eighty percent loss of available energy and a deadly pollution of their (der Klingonen) ozone. :Wird nicht in Star Trek VI: Das unentdeckte Land erwähnt, dass Praxis der Mond von Kronos ist, während der "geheimen" Konferenz, auf welcher beschlossen wird, dass die Enterprise die Kronos One zur Erde begleitet oder irre ich mich da?? --D47h0r 19:48, 11. Nov 2005 (UTC) :: der obige Auszug ist aus dieser Szene. Explizit wird das nicht gesagt, es wird nur von dem "klingonischen Mond Praxis" gesprochen. Die Aussage ist aber im Zusammenhang durchaus so auszulegen, ohne sich auf das glatte Eis der Spekulation zu begeben. --KenKeeler -- Postfach 13:53, 12. Nov 2005 (UTC) :::Also 'ist es spekulation? --Shisma Eigentlich schon. Die Explosion hätte den halben Planeten zerfetzt. Andererseits muss sich Praxis auch in unmittelbarer Nähe zur Heimatwelt befunden haben. Lange strecken eignen sich nicht wegen dem zu hohen Energieverlust und den Transportaufwand, wenn dort die klingonische Hauptenergieversorgung lag und dann wäre da noch die beschädigte Athmosphäre. Ich würde spekulieren im selben Planetensystem wie Kronos. Wobei, wenn Praxis Orbit weit genug von Kronos entfernt wäre... Ich wäre für "ist ein klingonischer Mond, alles, was wir hier diskutieren in die Hintergrundsektion, damit sich jeder selbst ein Bild machen kann. -- Wunder-PILLE 21:49, 6. Jun 2006 (UTC) ::::Ich habe mal versucht, es umzusetzen. Wenn es nicht passt, bitte ändern. ;) 01:06, 2. Dez 2006 (UTC) Energieübertragung zur (nicht als solche gekennzeichneten) HGI: Es ist unklar ob Praxis ein Mond von Qo'noS ist. Auch wenn dies nicht in der geheimen Konferenz anlässlich der Explosion des Reichs erwähnt wird, liegt es nahe, dass der Mond zumindest nicht sehr weit von Qo'nos entfernt sein kann, da die Energieübertragung auf große Entfernung Verlust mit sich brächte. Es wird also angenommen das Praxis nahe bei Kronos lag weil Energieübertragung über hohe Distanzen aufwendig wäre. Jetzt mal abgesehen davon wie all das im 23sten Jahrhundert funktioniert: ist überhaupt klar, ob dort direkt Energie produziert wird? Ein Schlüsselelement in der Hauptenergieversorgung könnte der Planet auch sein, wenn dort ein wichtiger Rohstoff abgebaut wird, der zur Energieerzeugung benötigt wird. was meint ihr? -- 09:07, 12. Mär. 2012 (UTC) :Ich habe jetzt mal die HGI als solche kenntlich gemacht, ansonsten stimme ich Dir aber zu, das ist recht spekulativ und nicht direkt logisch. Zu Frage, was Praxis genau ist, da ist die Originalfassung deutlicher: Praxis is their key energy production facility.Q--Bravomike 17:59, 12. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Weiter heißt es laut dem Transkript das infolge der Vernichtung das Ozon der Klingonen verschmutzt wurde und das ihnen in den nächsten 50 Jahren der Sauerstoff ausgeht. Der Autor des Artikels schlussfolgert aus dieser Aussage eine Schädigung der Ozonschicht auf Kronos. Abgesehen von der Tatsache, das Kronos in dieser Aussage nicht vorkommt hat die Schädigung der Ozonschicht (wenn ich wikipedia richtig verstehe, ich hab keine Ahnung von sowas ;)) nichts mit entweichendem Sauerstoff zu tun, sondern mit fehlender Absorption von Strahlung. Bitte korrigiert mich. Wie versteht ihr die Aussage? -- 20:05, 12. Mär. 2012 (UTC) :Was genau passiert, ist ja letztendlich egal. Die Explosion von Praxis beeinflusst die Atmosphäre von Kronos. Daraus wird geschlussfolgert, dass die beiden Himmelskörper sehr dicht beieinander liegen müssen. Aber spätestens das Schicksal von Romulus in sollte eigentlich deutlich machen, dass dem nicht zwingend so sein muss.--Bravomike 22:04, 12. Mär. 2012 (UTC) im Artikel heißt es ja "Schlüsselelement in der Hauptenergieversorgung". im skript "Praxis is their key energy production facility". ist unsere Übersetzung zutreffend? -- 19:17, 13. Mär. 2012 (UTC) :Sulu sagt in der deutschen Fassung: Auf Praxis ist doch die klingonische Hauptenergieversorgung.--Bravomike 07:45, 14. Mär. 2012 (UTC)